Children of the future
by InsaneDreamer
Summary: Daily crazy things happen in Konoha but lately for young Sakura things have gotten crazier. Coming home one day she finds a young girl sitting there and apparently she's her future mother. REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE


**_Children of the Future_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_By: Insane Dreamer_**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**_Summary: Crazy things regularly happen in Konoha and things have just gotten crazier. One day as Haruno Sakura is opening her door to her apartment she is surprised to see a 12 year old sitting against the door. Immediately the 12 year old hugs her and calls her? "MOTHER"? It leads to a whole series of events with the whole Naruto gang. Konoha has just gone insane..._**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_-------------------------------_**

**_Setting: its set 5 years after the Gaara rescue and Sai time. Sasuke returned to the village when he was 16 with the help of Naruto, Shikamura, Neji, and Gaara. Sakura has had no contact with them in those years that Sasuke came back. She is a Jounin and keeps pretty much to herself. She is no longer Tsunade's student and is said to be her equal. Also Orochimaru and Akatsuki have formed a former alliance and have taken over the most of Country of Lightning (( Village of Hidden Cloud))_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_----------------------------------------------------_**

**_----------------------------_**

**_Author's Note: Douzou Yoroshiku ((Please treat me kindly)). _**

**_Names: Every one of the Teen/Pre-Teen's Names translated. It is meaningful to there personality. _**

**_Girls:_**

**1. Kohana- Little Flower**

**2. Nariko- Gentle Child**

**3. Aiko- Little Love or Beloved**

**Boys:**

**1. Reizo- cool, calm, well groomed**

**2. Rai- Thunder**

**3. Yasuo- Peaceful one**

**4. Shen (Chinese) - Spiritual, Deep Thinking**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**_13 years in the Future_**

"Kohana, watch out!" 13 year old Aiko screamed as she dodged the assault of Shurikens and Kunai's aimed at her. Her shoulder sandy blond hair that was in usually in two ponytails whipped at her face. Blue eyes filled with tears as she scraped her knee on a rock. She looked over and saw Nariko holding out, while Kohana had disappeared.

The two cloaked figures remained silent and stood on the tree. Aiko tried to think of a plan to get at them but every time she tried to stop and think she was attacked. Nariko wasn't doing much better; the young girl's clothes were torn and tattered. Bruises were everywhere and they were bleeding all over. Nariko looked over and saw Kohana trying to get a sneak attack in but the 12 year old to take cover as a chakara lightning attacked her.

Nariko seriously regretted losing Hana-sensei. They were only genins and they were fighting guys that even a Chuunin would probably have trouble fighting. She lost her train of thought as she, Aiko, and Kohana were thrown back by a giant chakara ball. She got up from her spot on the tree and tried to activate Byakugan. Her dark blue black hair that came to her mid back had been pulled out of its ponytail. Only to have her self thrown back again. White eyes fading back to sky blue of her father's. She wanted to give up, she was so tired but she knew her teammates needed her.

Kohana frowned as she wiped some blood that had poured out of a cut on her mouth. Pink locks spilled out of the red cloth that covered up her bun. Onyx eyes darted back and forth watching for any attacks. She panted tired and holding on to her kunai for dear life. Right now she wanted her Aniki and his own teammates to save them because if they aren't saved soon she would have to unleash it. She was ripped out of train of thoughts with another strike of the same chakara ball, only larger.

Kohana closed her eyes as she realized the energy ball was for her. She waited for it to come close to strike it away. It never came; she opened her eyes to see familiar brown hair. She fell to the ground with a sigh of relief. In front of stood Hyuuga Shen and in front of him stood her own brother Reizo, Aiko and Nariko's brothers, Yasuo and Rai. Lucky for the three girls was that the boys were genins as well but were very close to becoming chuunin's so they were very strong and they had just saved there behinds.

"Took you long enough, Shenny-chan." Kohana joked trying to stand up. She leaned against the tree behind her and looked for her own teammates. She saw them being protected by there sensei, Suou Hana.

"What the hell did you guys think you where doing!" Reizo said sharplyglaring at her with dark green eyes. Shen looked back at her accusingly as well with the legendary Hyuuga eyes. Yasuo and Rai were checking on the other girls with Hana's help. Kohana grinned idiotically but was silently relieved.

"Don't know, gosh I'm so tired" Kohana giggled as she slid down the tree her dark pink bangs sliding over her eyes.

"KOHANA!" Aiko and Nariko screamed all of a sudden. Kohana's eyes snapped open fast enough to see the giant black chakara ball diving towards her. She dodged barely and was amazed to see a black portal. Suddenly she saw arms sliding out and it grabbed her. "Shit" she thought as she was being pulled in. She tried to fight back but she had no energy to.

"Help." she said weakly as the image of the battle slowly disappeared. It was replaced by another vision, a long hallway. She turned slightly and saw she was leaning against a red door. Kohana was too weak to do anything but lie there quietly. She let darkness become her keeper.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_----------------------------------_**

**_--------------------_**

**_-------------_**

**_-------_**

**_---_**

**_Present Day Konoha_**

"Sakura, we've gotten complaints again from you teammates! Sakura, do you understand me? These are the 10th guys to tell me in less they get a new partner the QUIT!" Tsunade yelled banging her desk loudly. In the workplace of the Hokage tower most people looked up at the noise and shook there heads.

"It's not my fault they can't even fight right! They get hurt every turn they make! Sides 18 year olds? Hello, Tsunade-sama I'm 20 years old!" Sakura barked back at her angrily stomping her feet. Again the people downstairs stared upward and shook there heads in distaste.

Haruno Sakura stood there defiantly and proud. Her once short cotton candy colored hair had darkened into a mix of pink and red. Only two bangs that hung in her face remained the light pink color. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, covered by a silver cloth; a long thick braid came out from under it though. It was tied by an orange scarf at the bottom. She wore a white choker with a pink cherry blossom. Also she wore a pink kimono that stopped at her mid thigh, with black shorts. Her obi was dark blue and her kimono had white branch like designs. Sakura also wore fish net socks starting at her knees and disappearing inside her ankle red boots. Maturity and beauty mixed in her face; the young 12 year old girl was gone. Replaced with a moderate curved, beautiful young woman.

"Sakura, look I know you've had some partner issues but look. You can't push away everyone, please. You're the best Medic nin we have." Tsunade said more softly rubbing her head and sighing. Sakura turned away grinding her teeth.

"Look, I have absolutely no problems with having partners! It's there own damn fault if they can't match me!" Sakura yelled and turned pulling open the door with such force it almost broke. "Tsunade-sama you know I respect you and your decisions but I...I can't be pushed on this, please!"

With that she walked out of the place leaving a frustrated Tsunade. Tsunade sat there head in hands when she heard the side door open. A person placed a tray on her desk that was filled with papers. Tsunade looked up to see a sake bottle and cup. Happily she drowned the sake bottle down in one gulp and leaned back in to her seat.

"What am I going to do with her Shizune?" Tsunade said looking up at her once pupil. Shizune stared down at her with kind eyes and sat on a chair.

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama. I think you should let her leave for a while. I think that being in Konoha is driving her crazy. A lot of crazy things have happened here to her. She just needs something to change all of it around to fit her needs. You once told me that Sakura was a cherry blossom ready to bloom. I believe that the cherry blossom had floated away and has begun its own tree of cherry blossoms but it can't seem to grow anymore. It just needs help and patience." Shizune answered quietly.

Tsunade stood and let her gaze sweep over Shizune before turning and walking to the large window. "So my ex-student has become smarter." Tsunade laughed and leaned on the window closing her eyes. Shizune was about to reply but she was beaten to it.

"So just needs help and patience, ne? Where am I going to get that?" Tsunade sighed and looked out at the clear sky and colorful houses of Konoha.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_-------------------------------------------_**

**_--------------------------_**

**_----------------_**

**_---------_**

Sakura watched enviously as Hinata trained with her teammates. She had arrived moments ago and had seen that the team hadn't finished practice. So she quietly sat in on a thick branch of a tree and watched them. Hinata had become her best friend of her best friends. Sakura had grown attached to the quiet young lady of the Main House.

Hinata had grown her black, blue tinted hair to her shoulder. She held it back with a lavender bow. She had begun wearing a purple kimono that reached her knees with blue knee boots. She also wore a black choker with a white plum. Though she was still the quiet, shy Hinata the girls had helped her change a little. Girls as in Ino, TenTen and of course herself. Also Hinata had grown quite the beauty of the Hyuuga household, though it didn't change the way that the people of the household treated her. It did however get her noticed by the men of Konoha.

Sakura was so lost in her train of thought she didn't hear Hinata sit next to her. They sat there quietly enjoying the breeze of the nice day. Sakura slid her eyes over to Hinata and smiled softly. She stood up and leaned against the cool bark of the tree. Hinata smiled back and looked out at the other trees.

"So finished with training?" Sakura asked looking at the tree's as well. Hinata sighed and looked back at her.

"Sakura-Chan, I heard you lost your partners again." Hinata said softly, she didn't stutter because she was use to talking to her pink haired friend. Immediately Sakura began frowning and glaring at the tree across.

"Hinata, I already this discussion with Tsunade-sama. It's not my fault they can't handle me!" Sakura snapped looking like a guilty child under Hinata's soft gaze.

"Sakura why don't you talk to them anymore?" Hinata suddenly asked. Sakura turned her glared at her, scowling.

"Hinata." Sakura said in a warning tone. Hinata sighed and shook her head. Giving a look of apology.

"Sakura-Chan, why don't you come with me to the jounin party?" Hinata suddenly suggested and Sakura whipped her head back at her.

"Jounin party? Hmm, sure I'll go what time it is?" Sakura said suddenly brightening up at the prospect of a party. Hinata bit her lip a bit but Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, right now, we can go like this. They don't want us to dress up or anything." Hinata said smiling trying her best not to look guilty. Sakura gave her a sparkling smile and Hinata turned and a sweat drop fell.

"Okay let's go!" Sakura said taking off with Hinata.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

-----------------------

------------------

--------------

---------

-----

--

-

**At the Jounin Tower**

"Oi, forehead girl!" called Ino as she saw Sakura enter. Sakura immediately dragged Hinata over. TenTen stood next to Ino smiling at them and holding a glass of champagne.

"Ino-pig what are you doing here? I thought it was only for strong Jounins" Sakura teased laughing.

Ino had grown slightly taller but only a couple inches. She was small petite and very curvy. Blond flowing hair was tied into two pigtails that rested on her shoulder. It was tied by two green ribbons. Bangs brushed against her clear blue eyes. She wore an emerald sleeveless shirt. With lighter green off the shoulder jacket it came down to her knees. She wore baby blue shorts short with knee length emerald boots.

"Actually, I tried to tell her that but she was as hard headed as usual." TenTen joined in the teasing shrugging. She dodged the swipe from Ino, giggling.

TenTen had kept her hair in the two buns but it had grown so much she let some hang out of the buns. It brushed against her shoulders. She wore a white of the shoulder long sleeved shirt. It was tucked into her baggy grey pants that tightened around her knees. She also wore dark silver slippers that had ribbons that tied around her ankles.

"Now, you guys stop it! Actually I'm surprised you're here Sakura! After all it is," Ino said and see saw Hinata make hand signals to cease talking. She shrugged and went on. "Since it is a congratulation party for Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto for completing a really hard and important mission for Tsunade-sama. Also it's when Sasuke is presented with the Konoha headband again."

Sakura's eyes widened and she whirled around at Hinata. Hinata looked away and Ino realized her mistake. TenTen cursed under her breath and none of the girls noticed the guests of honors had arrived. Sakura shook with suppressed anger and her sea foam eyes became darker and colder.

"Hinata are they saying the truth!" Sakura asked through clenched teeth. Hinata nodded with suppressed tears in her eyes.

"Come on Sakura, Hinata didn't mean to make you mad. She was probably trying to help you!" TenTen said trying to reason with Sakura who whirled at her.

"YES, HELP ME BY WHAT? BRINGING ME TO A DAMN PARTY WITH **THEM?"** she yelled/growled, she said the word them with such poisen in her voice. She didn't see the looming shadows behind her, not until it was too late.

"Sakura-Chan?" came the ever noticeable voice of Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura whirled around and looked taken back. Hinata blushed about 10 different shades with TenTen and Ino joining her.

Naruto stood taller then Sakura now, grinning. His blond hair wasn't as messy as when he was younger actually it resembled the 4th slightly. Sky blue eyes looked happily out of the now handsome face. Naruto also had a change of outfit; he now wore an orange samurai kind of shirt. It was tucked into dark orange pants that were kind of tight on him. He also wore black boots. He looked very much like the Sandaime now.

"Yo, Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi called over appearing next to Naruto. He turned to look at Sakura in surprise. Sakura saw that the years had been good on him as well and he still looked as handsome as ever. Only taller and more older looking. This was quickly becoming Sakura's worst nightmare and it was just becoming worst.

"Dobe, Idiot what are you doing?" came the same arrogant, cold voice of Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura had heard so many times long ago. It came from a crowd of woman, they had backed up and Sakura's heart stopped. There stood Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory and 5 years older then she had last seen him.

Black hair fell over the dark onyx eyes and pale face. A frown, as always, was etched across his gorgeous face. His hair came back slightly on his shoulders and was pulled back with a tie. He wore a blue almost black samurai top as well; it had lighter blue branch designs. There was a Red Uchiha Fan on the chest part though. His bottom half consisted of the rest of the samurai outfit only navy blue. He wore socks and slippers.

"The Hell, I'm going to kill you Hinata" Sakura blurted out accidentally. "Shit that was suppose to stay in here!" she thought then sweat dropped.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said his eyes turning to her suddenly and widening slightly. 2 pairs and Kakashi's eye stared at her, making her uncomfortable. Hinata immediately regretted her decision in bringing Sakura. She'd be surprised if Sakura would ever even look at her. While Hinata was drowning in self pity and hatred. Ino was almost drooling at the site of the 3 handsome men, while TenTen who had gotten over it in about 5 minutes was panicking.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi." she acknowledged them with a stiff nod and a scowl. Naruto began widening his grin as he saw the other girls as well.

"Wow, Ino, Hinata-Chan and TenTen! All came here for me?" Naruto said grinning and striking a pose. All he got was a sweat drop from the two girls, rolling of eyes from Sasuke and Kakashi, a blushing Hinata and an emotionless Sakura.

"Well, isn't this the happy reunion. Well I have some work to do for Tsunade-sama about new partners." Sakura said through gritted teeth and turned to leave. Automatically she felt her braid being pulled. She glared at saw Ino holding it giving her a "What-are-you-doing" look. Sakura gave her a "Getting-the-hell-out-of-here" look back.

"What? Wait Sakura-Chan don't you want to hang out! We haven't talked in such a long time." Naruto whined and Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her expectantly. The girls did to and it made Sakura scowl even more. She yanked back her braid and growled at Ino.

"Actually, I really do need to do this paperwork. **Goodbye.**" she said coldly and firmly especially on the last word. With her face facing forward and with dignity and pride in every step she walked out of the place. Leaving a surprised group of friends there to gape.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------**_

_**--------------**_

_**-----------**_

_**--------**_

_**-----**_

_**--**_

"How dare she do that to me?" Sakura said angrily punching a thick metal pole. It caused the pole to have a giant dent in it. She growled and walked off stomping. She continued to rant on to herself about all the wrongs that had been done to her.

"Oh what am I kidding myself? It was good to see them again." Sakura finally admitted sighing and dragging her feet. Finally she reached the building of her apartment and began walking up the door. She hummed a random nameless tune for a little. She looked for her keys in a small packet kept in her obi. Bringing it out she found a silver key and stopped a little from her door.

Her humming stopped as she saw young girl there. The young girl had dark pink hair that coming out of a bun on the left side of her hair. The bun was covered by red cloth and a dark pink braid came out and stopped on the girl's shoulder. The girl wore a red samurai top with dark blue shorts thatwas covered in a pink fishnet. Dark pink boots came up to her ankles and had white ties to them. Sakura couldn't see her face but she did see some injuries.

"Hey honeys are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned tapping the girl lightly on the shoulder. Immediately the girls head shot up and Sakura almost gasped. The girl had a high forehead, her skin was white and onyx eyes peered out of it. She looked a lot like Sakura. Her eyes where wide and hope had replaced the fear that had been in it.

"MAMA!" the girl screamed tackling Sakura to the ground. Sakura lied there surprised and pushed the girl of gently.

"W-who are you?" Sakura stuttered backing up slightly. The girl looked at her confused and something seemed to snap.

"Wait Mama you look younger and what you mean you don't know me?" she said confused as well, then before Sakura could reply she asked another question. "What year is it?"

"Uh, uh it's XXXX ((A/N Just pretend it is a certain year. You can insert what you please here))" Sakura replied unsure the girl stared at her strangely before leaning back and rubbing her head.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god." the girl said stuffing her face in her small hands. Sakura felt pity for the girl; she was probably no more then 12 years old. "Maybe she's suffering from some form of Amnesia and thinks I'm her mother." Sakura thought and reached out for her.

"Well might as well make the best of this!" the girl decided and stood up on her own. She took Sakura's outstretched hand and pulled Sakura up.

"Um, huh?" was all Sakura could reply. She was confused about these girls' mood swings. First she was happy, then sad, then confused, and now happy?

"I'm Uchiha Kohana! I'm your future daughter!" Kohana said happily introducing her self brightly with a sparkling smile.

The day had proven too much for Sakura. First she had to heal her teammates, then finds out that her teammates want out again, and is yelled at by Tsunade. Then Hinata tricks her in to going to a party for her ex-teammates and then she finds a crazy girl. Now she wasa freaking mother? It was too much for her and she just blacked out. Last thing she remembered was Kohana's worried face.

* * *

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------------------------**_

_**-------------------------**_

_**---------**_

_**-----**_

**Japanese Terms:**

**Aniki- Affectionate way of saying older brother**

**Sandaime- Fourth Hokage**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. This is my first Fanfic I have published and asked to be treated with some moderate amount of kindness. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
